yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Baku
is a Rank D Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A Yo-kai that eats only human dreams. It puts people to sleep before digging in. Beaux rêves!" As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Baku evolves into Obaku-sama starting at level 29. Appearance Baku has the appearance of a purple and pink tapir. She has yellow eyes with red irises and black pupils. She has small, pointy, ears that are a different color purple than her body (but the same color purple as the tuff of fur on her tail). She has an orange flower-like design next to her eyes. She also has sharp teeth on both her upper and lower jaws. Gallery baku intro.png Insomni defeating Baku.jpg Personality She tends to refer to herself in third person. Relationships Abilities and Powers Baku puts her targets to sleep, then she eats their dreams. Said dreams can be visualized in transparent clouds. If outside help prevents Baku from eating the dream, that dream can be viewed as if it was a movie. Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Baku is automatically befriended after defeating her in the main story. Baku also appears on the Bamboo Path in Blossom Heights. Quotes * Loafing: "*zzz...*" History In the anime she put everyone but Nate in school to sleep, after absorbing some dreams she says that one good dream can make her stop so Nate summoned Shogunyan and after absorbing his dreams, Baku conceded her medal. Later she is summoned to defeat Insomni, after their attacks collide, she and Insomni had a faceoff in a wrestling arena in which Insomni is eventually the winner. However, it turns out it was all in her head, as she had passed out the instant she was hit by Baku's sleeping gas Trivia Origin Baku is based on the dream eating youkai of the same name. Originally from China, this beast is described as having "a bear's body, small eyes like a rhino, a long snout, strong legs like a tiger's and a spotted pelt": overall it resembles a tapir, and in fact the word "baku" is also used to refer to the animal. This creature will feed on good and bad dreams alike while people are asleep. Those who are woken up by nightmares will invoke its name to let it devour them so they can peacefully go back to sleep, and it's said that even the general Hideyoshi Toyotomi kept a picture of a baku by his bedside to keep nightmares away. It is also said that anyone who sleeps on a baku's pelt will never get sick. In other languages * Japanese: バク Baku * Korean: 맥 Baek * Spanish: Baku * German: Baku * Italian: Baku Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai